


what a beautiful wedding

by sylviewashere



Series: bemily week [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week, F/F, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: fake dating au for bemily week





	what a beautiful wedding

“Crap crap crap,” Emily groaned, tossing her phone to the end of the couch. The Bella house was mostly empty, save for Emily and Beca. Beca jumped when the phone hit her in the thigh. 

“You okay, Legacy?” Beca slid her headphones down. 

“Sorry, Beca,” Emily mumbled, taking her phone back. “Just annoyed. My cousin’s wedding is this weeked, and my date just  _ cancelled  _ on me.” 

“Gross, why?” 

“He had backstage passes to a magic show,” Emily sighed. “I’m so glad I broke up with Benji, but I  _ was  _ sort of depending on him for this.” 

“Can’t you just go alone?” Beca asked, tilting her head. 

“I already told everyone in my family I had a date. They keep telling me how excited they are to meet them,” Emily pouted. Suddenly, Emily’s eyes lit up with an idea. Beca (rightfully) looked a little scared. “Do you have plans this weekend?” 

“Emily, no, I’m not going to - ”

“Please, Beca? Please, please,  _ please _ ,” Emily whined. 

“I hate going to weddings, Em,” Beca groaned. “I don’t even have anything to wear!” 

“I’m sure something of mine will work,” Emily waved her hand dismissively. 

“You’re joking, right?” 

“Okay, maybe Chloe has something. Beca, I’d never ask anything of you again, for the rest of my life. Just  _ please  _ will you come with me?” 

Emily jutted her lip out and batted her eyelashes in her best pout. Beca stared at her blankly for a moment, then finally sighed. 

“Fine. We’re not staying at the reception for more than an hour.” 

“Yay!” Emily threw her arms around the older woman. She felt Beca stiffen, so she pulled back. “Sorry, forgot. No hugs.” 

Emily noticed a blush tinting Beca’s cheeks. Before Emily could think about it too much, Beca coughed and turned away. 

“No big deal. Just let me know what time everything is.” 

Emily couldn’t stop herself from grinning.

* * *

 

“Beca! Are you almost ready? We have to go like right now!” Emily called up the stairs. She frantically checked her phone. After taking a minute to check her hair, Beca still hadn’t come down. Without turning from the mirror, she yelled up the stairs again. “ _ Beca! _ ” 

“Calm your tits, I’m right here,” Beca said, walking down the stairs with her shoes in one hand and phone in the other. 

“Oh! Sorry, Bec - oh my  _ wow _ .” Emily had finally turned to see Beca, dressed in a fitted grey suit that she was currently buttoning over what looked like a black lacy top. Emily sucked in a breath. 

“Is this okay?” Beca’s eyes searched Emily’s stunned face. “The dress Chloe left me didn’t fit quite right. I found this from a stupid party my dad made me go to. I can go change if - ”

“No!” Emily stopped Beca from  walking back upstairs. “You look really great. This looks so amazing - I mean. Like, wow.”

Beca avoided Emily’s gaze, but the smile on her face was impossible to miss. 

“You look really pretty,” Beca mumbled shyly. Emily almost didn’t hear her, but she just barely caught it. It was a break from Beca’s normal aloof attitude, but Emily decided to question it later. 

“Thank you, Beca. Come on, let’s go. We’re going to be late.”

* * *

 

Emily didn’t usually like weddings that much; at least the ceremony part. It was boring, all the same standard traditions. Maybe it was because she had to be a part of so many weddings - she lived through so much of the chaos behind the scenes, and it stressed her out. 

She figured Beca didn’t like weddings either, it just didn’t seem up her alley. Her date seemed pretty content though; well, while she was making fun of practically everyone there. 

“God, those bridesmaid dresses are horrible. It looks like they were made entirely from materials from Hobby Lobby,” Beca whispered, at least polite enough to not disrupt the vows. Emily chuckled. Beca was right at least. 

“Shh,” Emily said in a hushed tone. “They’re giving their vows.” 

“Oh, please,” Beca snorted. “I bet I could recite them for you, word for word.” 

“You don’t even know them.” 

“All wedding vows are the same, listen,” Beca cleared her throat and whispered in a high pitched voice. “Oh, Brian. I knew from the moment I met you that you were different than everyone else. From the moment you walked into my life, you’ve made every moment amazing.” 

Emily had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. Beca smirked and continued, now in a deeper voice. “Melissa, I never believed in love at first sight. But then I saw you. You rock my world, girl.” 

“HA!” Emily shouted, then immediately covered her mouth. Quite a few people turned and looked at Emily. Her mom just eyed her nervously. Emily whispered an embarrassed, “Sorry!” and then everyone turned their attention back to the couple. 

Emily side-eyed Beca, who was enjoying this way too much. Beca gave Emily a sympathetic smile, but when Emily just rolled her eyes and started paying attention to the ceremony again, she felt a hand touch hers gently. She smiled, shifting to hold Beca’s hand in hers.

* * *

 

Emily doesn’t know what she was expecting when she took Beca as her date to the wedding, but she definitely was not prepared for what her cousin had to say when she went to congratulate her. 

“Oh, Little Emily! I’m so glad you were able to make it. This must be your girlfriend!” Emily practically choked on her drink and was sent into a fit of coughs. She excused herself and walked towards the edge of the tent. Beca followed her swiftly. After a few moments, she was fine, but when she looked at her again, Beca had a huge smirk on her face. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,  _ Little Emily _ .” 

“Oh my god,” Emily groaned. “I have like, three other cousins named Emily, and I was the youngest. And the shortest.” 

“That’s hard to believe,” Beca said. “Don’t worry, I think it’s cute.  _ Girlfriend. _ ” 

Emily cringed. “Sorry about that. My family is always getting on me for not getting out there and dating. My cousins always made fun of me because I didn’t have a real relationship until college. I guess when I said I had a date to the wedding she just thought - ” 

“Hey,” Beca placed a hand on Emily’s back. “It’s fine. I can play girlfriend for the night.” 

Beca winked. Emily turned toward the food so Beca wouldn’t see her blush.

* * *

 

“Hey, Emily. Feed me some cake.” 

“Okay.” 

Emily smashed the dessert into Beca’s face, giggling at the expression on Beca’s face. 

“Oh, you did not.” 

“You have a little something right there,” Emily touched the tip of her nose. Beca just glared at her and went to go find a napkin.

* * *

 

Emily sat to the side of the dance floor, tapping her foot to the beat. Her face lit up when Beca returned to the table with champagne glasses in both hands. She offered the drink to Emily. 

“For you, madam.” 

“Thank you, good sir.” 

They sat in silence for a while, watching couples pair up when a slow song came on. Emily glanced at Beca. 

“We can go, if you want.” 

“What?” 

“I promised you didn’t have to stay more than an hour. It’s definitely been longer than that. Just say the word and we can leave,” Emily said. Truth be told, she was enjoying herself. Beca was an amazing date. 

“Well, I think I could last a few more minutes,” Beca said, not turning away from the people dancing. “Besides, everyone thinks we’re dating. We should probably keep up the act, right? Seal the deal before we go?” 

“How would we do that?” 

Beca drained her glass and stood up, holding her hand out to Emily. Emily tilted her head in confusion. 

“May I have this dance?” 

Emily grinned, springing up and dragging Beca to the dancefloor. 

“This  _ is  _ a slow song. We gotta dance close together You know that, right Legacy?” Beca asked before placing her hands on Emily’s hips. Emily draped her arms comfortably over Beca’s shoulders, cautiously pressing herself closer to Beca. She heard Beca suck in a breath.  

“I know,” Emily was the one to smirk this time. 

They swayed along with the song. Emily felt Beca’s thumbs stroking her side gently. She played with Beca’s hair. Both of them had smiles on their faces. Emily honestly forgot that they were at her cousin’s wedding for a moment. All she could see was the way the different colored lights were illuminating Beca’s face so beautifully. 

“You know,” Emily said. “I’ve had a really nice time. I was kind of dreading this whole thing, but you made it bearable. Never knew you were such a charmer, Beca.” 

“So I was a good fake-date?” Beca asked. 

“You were perfect,” Emily smiled. Beca blushed at the compliment. Seeing Beca react like this gave Emily a small burst of confidence. “Hey, since you were such a good fake date, would you maybe wanna go on a real date sometime?” 

“A real date? With you? Like you and me, on a date, romantically.” 

“Yes, Beca.” 

“Yes!” Beca grinned, then she coughed, and spoke again in a calmer voice. “I mean, yeah, sure whatever dude. Sounds good.” 

“You’re such a dork” Emily laughed. Beca’s nose scrunched up with embarrassment. Emily was still giggling when Beca took Emily’s face in her hand and brought her in close, kissing her softly. Beca pulled back, smirking at what must have been a rather surprised look on Emily’s face. 

“Still want that date?” Beca asked. 

“Oh, definitely,” Emily grinned, pulling Beca in for another kiss. 


End file.
